


When Life Connects

by mycah_caranza06



Category: Soul (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycah_caranza06/pseuds/mycah_caranza06
Summary: Hi! This is basically my first Archive and it's originally published in Wattpad back in January. I know I didn't add any description or anything, this was basically a one-shot that formed an idea of my upcoming series, which it was coming real soon.I really hope you've enjoyed this one and have a fun read! 💖
Kudos: 1





	When Life Connects

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is basically my first Archive and it's originally published in Wattpad back in January. I know I didn't add any description or anything, this was basically a one-shot that formed an idea of my upcoming series, which it was coming real soon. 
> 
> I really hope you've enjoyed this one and have a fun read! 💖

Joe Gardner sat down on the third lane on the left side of the theater seat as he quietly waits for the Jerrys to arrive. It felt all familiar to him the last time he was here. 

Meanwhile on the other side, was a woman whom she was seems nervous on her first day of being a mentor on the U Seminar. She was formally a science laboratory teacher whom she had studied many elements about life philosophies and mental health. And during her time off as a teacher, she was also an environmental advisor whom she has a cause group that she owned back on Earth. 

She looked beyond the other mentors as she thinks of what they'll be doing when it's their time to mentor a young soul. She wrinkled her brows as she was skeptical about what is the young soul is gonna say when she saw what she has achieved during her life and how she'll gonna earn her spark. 

"Alright, we'll shall start with Susan B. Anthony," the Jerry told the mentors as Susan approaches him with a glint smile and a nod. "Whom she was a Women's Rights Activist and she had earned every single girl to vote." 

Then he pointed to the screen where he showed a glimpse of her most historical moment then he partnered her with a young soul before he let them enter to the historical zone. 

"Next, it was Joe Gardner." the Jerry announced as Joe formally walked towards him. "Whom he was a multi-awarded jazz musician that he wrote 13 jazz instrumentals and also a teacher whom he teaches future students to walk in his path." 

The woman stared at Joe as if she knew him before but she couldn't seemed to remember which is what. Then she looked up as she sees his most historical moment in his life. She couldn't stop staring at Joe before the Jerry had partnered up a soul with him. 

"Alright, off you go now then." the Jerry said as he closes off the barrier. "And the next is, Tabitha Williams." 

The light shone into her as she shyly stood up and she approached the Jerry with a glint smile and she faced at the other mentors whom they were staring at her. 

"You'll be partnered with soul number 133579." the Jerry pointed out as the shy young soul approached her. 

"Uhm, hi?" Tabitha greeted the young soul as it shyly looked away. 

The Jerry pulled them into the historical zone as Tabitha looked back before the portal closed behind her. The young soul looked at the precious memories that Tabitha had as it inspects it one by one. 

"Was that your first medicine invention?" the young soul pointed at the medicine bottle as Tabitha approached it with a nod. 

"The first and only." she smirked, tilting her head. "Even though it might went through some other problems but I worked that out... somehow." 

She had bit her lip as she stared at it. She had invented her own medicine that could help heal such internal illnesses such as HIV-AIDs and fewer kinds of cancer. She had failed making it twice before she had it right at the fourth try. 

"Was it you?" the young soul asked as it pointed to a picture of her wearing a leather coat with a pencil-cut skirt, rocking out with a short ponytail. 

"Yeah. That was the day when I attended my first nature exhibition." Tabitha nodded as she looked at the photo then she imagined that day behind the photo where all of her friends laughing and making conversations with one another. 

"You know, your life was so great on Earth." the young soul said as it continued to look around. "I'd just wish that I was ready to go there." 

"Well, you'll be ready when you'll realize your spark." Tabitha said. 

"But I cannot seemed to find it here. Well, I had tried everything in the U Seminar and I just can't seem to find my spark." the young soul said doubtfully. "Maybe I wasn't meant to live on Earth." 

Tabitha frowned she bluntly remembers a time where she had doubted herself once. Then again, she couldn't put on a finger on what she'd remembered. It's all been a blur to her. 

"I know Earth is such a wonderful place, but I was scared to do so." the young soul admitted as it crossed it's arms. 

"Life has so many meanings." Tabitha stated as she leaned in to the young soul. "It may be painful and scary, yes. But it's all part of our lives. You'll just had to live with it and spend each of every minute you've had." 

"I guess. I don't know if I will be ever ready." the young soul sighed as it looked down in sadness. "I never knew what is my purpose in my spark." 

"A spark isn't a your own purpose." Tabitha said firmly. "It's basically a meaning towards your life." 

"And, once you found it, you'll be able to live your best life out there." she advised the young soul. "Just like me when I first attended my first school where I teach young students like you. I had worked hard every single thing of it but, by the end of the day, you'll just had to be thankful for all the things that you'd had." 

"I guess you were right about it." the young soul finally agrees as it lit it's face up. "Maybe life on Earth wasn't even as scary as it can be. And I could live every minute of it, too." 

Then suddenly, the young soul's badge lit up into an earth pass, meaning that it's ready to bound to it's human life. 

Tabitha smiled as she congratulated the young soul on earning it then she guides it to the Earth Portal as she watches it go down to Earth before her very eyes. 

"Nice job, Ms. Williams." the Jerry said as he complimented her. "It seems that you had done well on your first day."

"Thanks, Jerry. But can I ask you a question?" Tabitha asked as Jerry gave her a slight nod. "While I was mentoring, I suddenly remember someone that helped me get to Earth. But I just cannot seem to say it out loud on who's who or what's what. And it's possible because by what you've said that I've been here before and I couldn't just say that I'm remembering someone familiar in the U Seminar, neither in the Great Beyond. Was it possible for someone who has been here before remembers being here or was there a young soul who came in here before me?" 

"Well, there was once a soul who had failed countless times to come to earn it's pass." the Jerry explained as they walked through the large meadow. "And it does seem that it doesn't like to go to Earth. Then one day, Joe Gardener--"

"You mean the guy who just mentored a young soul earlier?" Tabitha interrupted him with wide eyes. "That Joe Gardner?"

"Exactly, in the fact, he has been here before." the Jerry laughed as Tabitha saw Joe walking with a young soul whom it just earned it's earth pass. 

"And you decided to let him be into the Great Beyond." Tabitha muttered, shaking her head slightly. 

"No, we did gave him a second chance to live." the Jerry facted as he watched him from afar. 

"And he had inspired us all, too." an another Jerry adds. 

"That's right." a Jerry nodded back at him. 

Tabitha slightly frowned as she watches Joe from afar and she thinks about the life that she had back on Earth. 

"And Tabitha? Are you going back to the Great Beyond or--" 

"I'll stay." Tabitha replied as the Jerrys gave her an affirmative nod before they faced the young souls.

"Alright. Just call us when you were ready." the Jerry reminded her before the young souls pulled him. 

As Tabitha begins to walk towards the Earth portal as she sat down on the edge and she watched every single young soul drop onto the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Hey." a elder man's voice called her as she looked back quickly with a gasp. It was Joe Gardner himself, standing right in front of her.

"Heh." he chuckled with a shrug. "Sorry to interrupt you but you've seemed that you're alone watching those souls come down to Earth and I bet you needed some company."

Tabitha looked away in distraught as Joe offered himself to sat down beside her. She wrinkled her fingers as she began to thought about what she'll begin to say first.

"Well, it seems you had a good life back on Earth." Tabitha began as she looked at him. "I've never imagined that you've spent every single day teaching and playing at the same time." 

"It was never that easy." Joe slightly nodded as he continued to stare down at the Earth. "At least I had inspired all of my students and other musicians out there. But I've took the time to spent every single moment until I died." 

"That's amazing." Tabitha smiled as she looked up to him. "I've never imagined that you were a successful jazz musician and a teacher. But either me, though. My life was even more simpler as that. I was a science laboratory teacher that I teach about life philosophies and mental health. A few about mental health. And I was also an environmental advisor whom I had a cause group that I used to own back and now handled by my sister, Rachel. Whom she was still alive and happy back there." 

"That's great." Joe chuckled. "And I wouldn't imagined you could done anything into that world. I was never surprised that you've had a bigger job than mine." 

"Exactly." Tabitha nodded. "I do thought my life had been done and gone at Earth but...something's been so familiar with this realm."

"It's like when I first got here, the surroundings felt too recognizable as if I was a young soul once again." she continued as she and Joe stand up and they walked away. "But it was never been a century since a soul returns with some memories of, what-so-ever my life before I entered Earth. Maybe I had sort of a connection between the young soul whom came before me or--I don't know. It's weird to understand the afterlife." 

Joe stared at her silently as he investigated her before she looked away from him, knowing that he did heard enough from her insecurities. She did turned away from him before Joe took her hand and he guides her to the Hall of Everything where he showed her the little things that he did back on Earth. Along the way, she'd shown him the things that she did too.

"That was fun, though." she laughed as she twirled a frisbee onto her finger. "I've never had this much fun since I came here." 

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of a young soul that once tried all of these things." Joe smiled as he sat down behind the Pizza Planet truck beside Tabitha. "She had failed multiple times before she had realized her spark." 

"Wait, is it really true that you've been here before?" Tabitha questioned him as she quickly dropped the frisbee and she sternly looked at him.

"I was..." Joe responded, holding his hands together and he frowned. "by accident, actually." 

"Back then, I think of my purpose in life was all about being a jazz musician and thought that I was gonna be stuck to be a teacher." he explained as he stared at her admittedly. "And when I grabbed the chance to perform with Dorethea Williams and her quartet, I've fell accidentally here and I've met a young soul that changed me forever." 

"And you helped it to earn it's spark." Tabitha added with Joe giving her a firm nod.

"But did you knew what's the purpose of it's life? How did you find it's spark?" she then asked him. 

"A spark is wasn't a soul's purpose." Joe corrected her. "It's basically the meanings of a soul's life."

Tabitha sighed in disappointment as she crossed her arms. "It's too basic to understand that. I knew what my purpose was and I knew the meanings of my life."

"I've teached a lot of students year by year and at the same time I've helped save the environment and it's people and..." she pointed out before she realized that was all of her purposes in her life. "That's it." 

She sighed as she slowly frowned as she realized that she had gone far enough to realize her true purpose, only to know that she was too late to experience it.

"You know, maybe I'm like that young soul that you've used to teach." Tabitha said as she looked down to her hands. "And I just wished I've had the second chance at life. But it was seem to be way too late to start again."

"That's what I thought at first." Joe chuckled as he crossed his arms. "Until the Jerrys decided that I should had the second chance at living." 

"But how did you spend your life at Earth?" Tabitha asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Did you continue to chase that dream to become a jazz musician?"

"Yeah. I've still continued to chase my dreams." Joe responded as he began to reflect back about his life. "But ever since that accident, I had vowed to myself that I should spend and enjoy every minute of my life. And I did fulfilled that every single day. Since then, I began to rekindle my relationship between my mom and I. I've reunited with my friend, Lisa, who was now my wife and had two of my kids that I've watched them grow old enough until they were married. I've continued to teach and inspire my students despite my job as a musician. I've had done a lot in my life until I realized that I had done enough to fulfill many promises and I finally accepted that it was time for me to go back to the Great Before. Where I was meant to be."

Tabitha smiled as she began to cry over his inspiring life story. 

"So you see, life was not just about your purpose. It's about how you spend each and every minute of your precious time on Earth." Joe concluded as he looked at her with a smile. 

"I guess you were right about it." Tabitha agrees. "But what about that young soul? Did it go to Earth somehow?" 

Joe nodded as he looked up on the skies beyond him. "I even guide that soul even before it enters through the atmosphere. And I never get the chance to thank that soul for helping me realize who I was now." 

"Maybe, you will." Tabitha nodded with a chuckle. "If I was that young soul that helped you realize life." 

Joe smiled as they stared at each other as if they knew each other internally before. 

"Tabitha Williams?" the Jerry called her as he quickly appeared right before their eyes. "Are you ready to go back?" 

"Yeah." she nodded as she quickly stood up. "I should be going back now." 

She walked towards him as he entered the portal to the Great Beyond. But before she could enter, she asked him to give her a moment before she ran back towards Joe. 

"Thanks, Joe. For everything that you've told me." she acknowledged him before she hugged him tightly. 

"Sure. I never had mentored someone that has lived on Earth before." Joe affirmed with a smile.

They let go of their hug and they held each other hands as they smiled at each other with Tabitha unknowingly remembered about her with Joe as they fly along in space. 

"Tabitha?" the Jerry snapped her as she quickly shooked her head before she finally let go of Joe. 

"Umph. Sorry." she quietly apologizes as she and Joe grimly smiled at each other before she turned away from him. 

"Tabitha?" Joe called her once again as she turned her head. "Thanks again." 

She wistfully nodded back at him before she approached the portal towards the Great Beyond with a broad smile that will forever cherish her connection with a friend that she once met.


End file.
